deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Dead Island:Act II
Chapter 4: City of Moresby Main Quests 'Ram on Heaven's Door ' Reward: 2000 XP Objective/s: Help the people in the church by clearing the undead from the courtyard. City of Moresby, you finally made it, but it is not without its enemies! As soon as you exit the cut-scene, head left around the corner and up the stairs. There will be four Walkers and a Ram. To kill the Ram, make sure you keep him in sight as you are fighting him since he will charge you every now and then. Keep strafing to the left or right around him. He will then go into a daze if he hits a wall after his charge, and it will allow you to get in 3-4 blows of whatever weapon you are carrying.(Tip: Try to hit the gaping hole in his back for maximum damage). With some skill, you will kill him after 2 or 3 charges. Alternativly (since zombies cannot open doors) you can simply unlatch the gate, toss in a molotov cocktail or two, close the gate and stand back while the fire does its job. When everything inside the courtyard has been dealt with, head to the door and enter the church. 'Sacred Silence ' Reward: 2000 XP. Savage Mace Objectives: Get inside the Church, talk to Mother Helen, and silence the bells. Enter the church and walk to the very back of it. Mother Helen will be on the right side. Talk to her and she tells you that she can't take the loud ringing anymore. Go inside the hallway door nearby. You will need to break it down. Defeat the Thug and then go to the red box and shut off the bells. Mother Helen moves into the room to thank you and take the Savage Mace from her person, talk to her again to begin Drowned Hope. This is where you can begin Side-Quests from the people in the church, you can talk to Alfred to heal any wounds, and Rodrigue to buy any items. 'Drowned Hope ' Reward: 4000 XP. Sticky Bomb Mod Blueprint (Antonio). Meat Bait Blueprint (Helen). Quest Giver: Mother Helen Difficulty: Hard Objectives: Talk to Mother Helen. Check's what happened with the pump station. Take control of the pump station. Find Antonio. Free Antonio. Go with Antonio to the control room. Mother Helen explains the city has been looted and supplies are low. Two brave souls left this morning to check the pump station, but haven't returned. Buy medkits, get some side-quests, heal up and suit up for a long journey through Act II. These undead creatures are twice as tough now than they ever were, and ten times as frustrating. Follow your route through the city. You will see new zombies called Suiciders. Just walk up to them and quickly sprint away, because they explode and will kill you instantly. I suggest never getting too close, but they are easy to kill with ranged weapons, so you can throw an axe and they will likely die from it. Once inside the pump station area, you see it is loaded with people who have pistols. These pistols sell for a lot of money, so pick up as many as you can hold. There are a couple of men on the roof and some on the ground, so be careful and proceed with caution. Take the path around the left side of them and flank one to take the pistol. From there, just try to get headshots and you will be fine. Walk around the north side of the station while still outside to find some large pipes alongside some large storage tanks. Jump on those pipes to climb the ladder and get on the catwalk above. Follow it to the rooftop of the pump station. Head toward the water and you'll find a small ledge off the edge of the roof. Drop down to the small ledge and follow it to the next rooftop. Find a ladder on the side of the larger building. Get on top of the large building to find a chest with a Sickle inside. From the front edge you can toss a weapon or shoot the gunman on the rooftop below, then aim at the one near the entrance below and shoot to kill. Drop off the rooftop using the tanks on the south side to cushion your fall. There will be another gunman right behind the entry door. Now inside, it's all on you shooting enemies or being smart about your other weapons. There are propane tanks around certain areas, so be mindful of them. On the upper catwalk there are two tanks you can shoot to kill the enemies. Down below there are a few more enemies but are easily taken care of if you get headshots with the guns you picked up. Eventually, you will reach the person who now needed to be rescued. Make sure you slay all enemies before you talk to him so you can move through the station easier for his quest he gives you. You soon meet with Antonio and Frank who both went to check the water supply. Just follow Antonio to the control room for the end of this quest. Category:Article stubs Category:Walkthrough